fred_vargasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shack
Looks and Position The so called "Shack" or "Hovel" is located in the Rue Chasle, which belongs to the faubourg Saint-Jacques of Paris. The building is, as the name indicates, very decayed and derelict. It has, additional to the ground floor, three upper floors, including an attic. It is inhabited by the Three Evangelists, by name Marc, Mathias and Lucien and Marc's uncle. There is also a little garden and foreyard (called "wasteland"). The garden on the backside of the shack is farmed by Mathias who plants some potatoes after Marc doing the necessary weeding. It has at least one larger tree in it, Marc's name for it is "Tree of the gods" given its in his surroundings unique height. The ground floor, as described, the living-dining room (also called "Refectory") has windows with round arches, adding a monastic touch and matching the evangelist-theme, even more because they are three of them, one for each evangelist. Organisation and Community Due to a system Marc thought up in a need for organisation, facing the lack of it in both social and professional matters, the four men are sorted by their according epoch - the ground floor signifies the chaotic mixture, resembling the primeval soup, the first floor continues history with the stone age and the hunter-gatherer Mathias, the second floor following with the Middle Ages and their dedictated servant Marc, again followed by Lucien, who, with an admitted gap, resumes the line with his speciality, World War I. Finally, the attic is home to Marc's uncle, who cares the most about his own, present possibilities and, at the same time, is a symbol of forfeiture in the timeline. To avoid inordinate staircase marathon, a communication system is used in the shack: Bumping a broomstick against the groundfloor's ceiling to show which of the residents is currently needed downstairs. One bump for Mathias, two for Marc, three for Lucien, four for Vandoosler senior and seven to cause the "descent of all evangelists". This method was an idea of Vandoosler senior himself. Originally, the shack is only a interim arrangement for the three historians, but, until the last mention, is an, in its own way, very functionable household. Nevertheless, there is a great amount of personal fights, mostly started by Marc, who describes this circumstance more like a natural daily routine, an amusement to Lucien, an apparent necessity to himself and an awakening shove to Mathias. Still the solidarity inside the shack is very powerful, strengthened by Lucien's military view on the household as a united troop, Marc's general outside protectiveness towards his group, Mathias' silent loyality and Vandoosler senior's collective gratin eating. Louis becomes a regular guest during the events of Sans feu ni lieu ''and is positively surprised, if not even a little envious given the Three Evangelists' coherence. In ''Pars vite et reviens tard, Adamsberg feels the same dazzle and figurs a whole seminar would be needed to introduce an outsider to the structures and rites in the shack. Category:Location